


One Bad Day

by mellchaaa



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Humor, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellchaaa/pseuds/mellchaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun memang terkenal cool, playboy high quality dan bisa membuat siapapun pingsan hanya dengan senyumannya. Tapi Jaejoong dan member lain yang tahu rahasianya membuang topeng Yoochun begitu saja. Apa masih ada wanita yang mengejarnya atau sekedar mau dengannya? CRACK! Major OOC!</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I own nothing but the plot. The character(s) belong to God.

"Yun.."

Jaejoong memandang kosong ke arah tas belanjaan yang dijinjing oleh Yunho.

"Apa, Jae?"

"Kenapa hanya diam saja?"

"Eh, masa? Hanya perasaanmu saja, Boo.."

Jaejoong kembali menatap ke arah tas jinjingan Yunho dan kembali berjalan dengan tenang berdampingan dengan Yunho.

 **-xoxoxo-**

Yoochun asyik menonton fancam sewaktu JYJ interview di Malaysia setahun yang lalu, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau pada akhirnya ia berada di tempat ini lagi sekarang.

Meski bukan dengan nama JYJ lagi, mereka kembali dengan nama DBSK. Yang adalah singkatan dari Dong Bang Shin Ki atau Tong Vfang Xien Qi atau Tohosinki.

Kembali, Yoochun menyeringai ngeri ketika jeritan-jeritan para Cassiopeia—yang didominasi oleh wanita meneriakan 'YUNJAE' dan 'U-KNOW' atau 'YUNHO' saat seorang perempuan mewawancarai JYJ saat itu.

KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Yoochun sempat menjauhkan handphone nya beberapa saat ketika fanchanting yang memekakan telinga itu kelewat batasnya, tapi seringainya bertambah ngeri ketika melihat sosok Jaejoong di tengah-tengahnya dan Junsu kini salah tingkah dan tersipu malu dan menutup wajahnya.

Sementara di layar handphone nya Jaejoong menerima microphone dari Junsu dan menjawab pertanyaan pewawancara tersebut, Yoochun melirik ke sosok dirinya yang juga sama halnya seperti sekarang—tersenyum, mesem-mesem penuh arti ketika nama Jung Yunho diteriakkan lebih kompak lagi.

"Gyahahahaha! Jae-hyung salting banget!" Yoochun tertawa geli ketika melihat Jaejoong memutar-mutar dan memainkan microphone nya masih dengan gugup menjawab serentetan pertanyaan untuknya. Cassiopeia memang paling tahu bagaimana memuaskan diri, terutama YunJae shipper.

Dan dari paragraf-paragraf diatas jelas sekali kalau gelar YunJae shipper #1 memang cocok disandangkan untuk seorang Park Yoochun. Dia memang fudanshi yang sejati.

"KAU YANG TELAH MEMILIH AKUUUUUUUUU~~"

Sret~

Mendengar suara lengkingan frustasi yang horror itu, Yoochun yang sedari tadi asik fanboying langsung melirik ke arah pintu kamar sebrangnya. Alangkah terkejutnya Yoochun melihat sosok Junsu yang benar-benar mengerikan itu.

"Junsu-ya, kau kenapa?" tanya Yoochun khawatir. Bagaimana tidak khawatir kalau melihat sosok yang sudah seperti belahan jiwanya itu keluar dari kamarnya dengan tampang kusut, mata sembab dan baru saja teriak frustasi seperti itu barusan. Bukan Junsu sekali itu namanya.

"Chunnie.. Hiks.. Huwaaaa!" Junsu dengan manjanya langsung memeluk Yoochun yang kebingungan sambil terisak.

"Kau kenapa, Su-ie? Ceritalah padaku.. Tidak biasanya kau begini.." ujar Yoochun sambil mengusap-usap punggung Junsu dan memandangnya lurus.

"A-aku.. Aku patah hati, Chunnie.. Huwaaaaa!" jerit Junsu lagi lalu memeluk Yoochun dengan erat, menenggelamkan dirinya di dada Yoochun.

"Patah hati kenapa, dolphin?" tanya Yoochun dengan sabar.

Junsu membetulkan posisinya dan duduk kembali di sebelah Yoochun, masih terisak. Ia berusaha meredakan isakannya dan menarik nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Cassanova nya DBSK tersebut.

"P-putus.." lirih Junsu sambil menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Siapa yang putus?"

"Dongsaeng kita Jonghyun dan Sekyung-ah.. Mereka putus, Chunnie! Huwaaaaa!" Junsu kembali memeluk Yoochun dan menangis di dada Yoochun.

"..."

Apa hubungannya dengan Junsu kalau Jonghyun dan Sekyung putus? Junsu bukan Jonghyun atau Sekyung, 'kan? Kenapa dia yang patah hati sampai histeris seperti ini, sih!

Jaga image, dengan kesabaran ekstra Yoochun menepuk-nepuk punggung Junsu, berusaha membuat sang dolphin tenang.

Tapi makin lama makin kencang dan makin keras, hingga akhirnya..

PLAK

"Aaww!"

"Lalu apa urusanmu kalau mereka putus? Kenapa jadi kau yang patah hati?" tanya Yoochun emosi sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Kalau ini adalah anime-anime atau manga yang biasa author tonton dan baca, sudah ada empat siku yang bertengger di sudut dahi lebar Yoochun.

"Aku kan JongKyung shipper, Chun.. Huweee.."

Oh ya, tambah beberapa keringat yang muncul di bagian belakang kepala Yoochun.

Junsu itu memang benar-benar member paling innocent, ya.. =_=

 **-xoxoxo-**

"KAMI PULAAAAAAANG!"

Bersamaan dengan suara pintu apartemen dibuka, Changmin dan Junsu langsung berlarian menuju pintu dengan semangat disusul Yoochun yang berjalan malas dibelakang mereka.

"Mana klappertart pesananku?"

"Boneka lumba-lumbanya?"

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Macetkah?"

"Atau karena umma susah berjalan karena semalam diapa-apain sama appa?"

Satu pertanyaan terakhir dari magnae Changmin sukses membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong menjitak kepalanya dengan sukacita.

"Ayo masuk dulu, anak-anak.. Kita bicara di dalam, nggak enak tetangga sebelah udah melotot-melotot," Yunho seperti ternak bebek mengangoni anak-anaknya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Sedangkan Yoochun—yang entah sejak kapan memperhatikan barang bawaan Yunho sambil mengelus-elus tengkuknya.

Seperti ada yang bergerak barusan, batin Yoochun paranoid.

"Huah, senangnya kalau pulang ke dorm dengan suasana ramai seperti ini.." ujar Yunho sambil merebahkan dirinya ke sofa empuk depan TV.

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yunho, jelas ia juga merasa senang. Sudah cukup lama mereka dirundung masalah sehingga memaksa mereka menjadi pecah dan sekarang mereka berada di dorm dengan nama DBSK dengan utuh. Lima member cukup~

"Jadi apa yang kalian bawa dari Jeju, hyung? Jangan bilang bawa diri.." Yoochun melirik sweatdrop ke arah Yunho yang sudah mau menjawab asal pertanyaan Yoochun.

Yunho terkekeh lalu memberikan sebuah tas jinjing isi barang belanjaan kepada Yoochun dan menyuruhnya untuk membukanya.

"Apa ini? Siapa yang mesen underwear, hah!" tanya Yoochun sambil melambai-lambaikan underwear ke udara.

"Hus! Itu punya aku!" Changmin dengan wajah memerah karena malu langsung merebut underwear yang melambai di udara.

"Lalu apa lagi ini? Siapa juga yang mesen sepatu aladdin!" keluh Yoochun lagi sambil melemparkan sepasang sepatu berbentuk aladdin berwarna kuning ke sembarangan arah.

"Hey, itu pesananku!" Junsu langsung menangkap sepatu pesanannya.

"Kalian mesennya aneh-aneh, sih.." Yoochun melirik sweatdrop ke arah Junsu dan Changmin.

Merasa bosan dengan Yoochun yang terus-terusan mengeluh, Jaejoong mulai menyeringai iblis dan melangkah meninggalkan mereka sembari menyanyikan Mirotic tepat pada lirik 'my devil's ride~'

"Kenapa Boo? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho agak keras.

"Aniyo! Aku mau ke kamar dulu sebentar~"

"HUWAAA! THE SIMS YANG PALING BARU!" Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin menatap penuh damba ke arah CD game the sims yang baru saja Yunho tunjukkan kepada mereka.

"Ini untuk Changminnie~" ujar Yunho dengan nada ceria sambil memberikan gantungan kunci berbentuk kulkas kecil dengan dua pintu yang bisa dibuka.

"Hiyaaa~ my baby~" Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun hanya bisa sweatdrop di tempat ketika melihat Changmin mengelus-elus kulkas itu dengan pipinya.

"Kalau ini untuk Su-ie~" Yunho mengeluarkan xbox dengan motif lumba-lumba dengan warna biru laut cerah.

"Setidaknya aku tidak harus nyolong PSP atau nintendo-nya Changminnie dan Chunnie, kekeke~" Junsu menerima xbox itu dengan sukacita.

"Kalau untuk Chunnie.. Umm.. Mana ya, kok nggak ada.." Yunho mengacak-acak isi tas belanjaannya dengan gusar lalu mengangkat tas belanjaan itu ke atas kepalanya.

"Kok tidak ada, ya?"

Yoochun terdiam di tempatnya dengan mata sayu dan wajah memelas. Anak YunJae paling tua ini tidak dianggap rupanya, hiks! Poor you, Micky.

"Yun!" panggil Jaejoong dari kamarnya.

"Apa, Boo? Boo, oleh-oleh untuk Yoochun tidak ada disini!" lapor Yunho menyahuti panggilan Jaejoong.

"Tenang saja, kadonya ada disini~" Jaejoong menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar dengan cengiran lebar.

Cengiran lebar yang juga terbentuk di bibir Yoochun ketika mengetahui kadonya ada di Jaejoong seketika menghilang ketika seonggok makhluk berbulu putih bersih, lurus seperti habis di rebonding berlari dengan cepat sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ekor bergoyang-goyang berlari menerjang Yoochun.

Glek

"HUWAAAAAAAA! SINGKIRKAN MAKHLUK INI DARIKU!"

Apa ada yang lupa kalau Yoochun takut sama anjing?

 **-xoxoxo-**

"Ayolah, Chunnie.. She's a good dog~ kenapa kau harus takut?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu lalu mencium anjing imut tersebut.

"Itu anjing, hyung!" balas Yoochun menyudutkan dirinya di sofa ketika Jaejoong sengaja mendekatkan anjing itu ke dekatnya.

"Tapi dia manis dan jinak, Chun~" tambah Junsu sambil memeluk anjing _shih-tzu_ itu dengan erat, ditambah Changmin yang memainkan kakinya seolah-olah mengajak bersalaman.

"Kaing! Kaing!"

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, Chun.." celetuk Yunho yang duduk di sebelah Yoochun.

Jaejoong, Junsu dan Changmin yang duduk di karpet depan sofa hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Yoochun yang kelewat lebay—makin menyudutkan diri di sofa.

"Tapi lihat, anjing ini cantik ya.. Mirip Angelina Jolie.." celetuk Changmin sambil terkikik geli ketika jari-jarinya dijilat anjing lucu ini.

"Wow, Chunnie disukai oleh Angelina Jolie kalau begitu.." timpal Junsu tanpa dosa.

"Ya! Sekali anjing ya tetap anjing! Mau mukanya kayak Angelina Jolie, kek! Mau kayak Kim Kardashian sekalian kek! Aku nggak suka! Bawa pergi jauh-jauh anjing itu!" Yoochun melempar bantal sofa ke bawahnya dan mengenai Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya diam memandang makhluk putih kecil itu kosong, lalu seringaian ngeri terbentuk di sudut bibir cherry nya.

Dengan segera Jaejoong mengambil anjing itu dari tangan Junsu dan berdiri mendekati Yunho, dan berjalan ke belakang Yoochun.

"Chun.."

"Ap—HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Brugh

Yoochun terguling seketika menimpa Changmin yang berada dibawahnya ketika wajahnya berjarak tiga sentimeter dengan anjing itu—yang kebetulan sedang menjulurkan lidahnya.

Lebay lo, Chun..

- **xoxoxo** -

"Chun.. Makan malam sudah siap, lho.." ujar Jaejoong sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Yoochun pelan.

"Aku nggak lapar!"

"Ayolah, si kyeopta itu sudah kita amankan kok.." timpal Junsu.

Krek

Yoochun menyembulkan kepalanya keluar dari kamarnya, melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Setelah merasa aman ia berjalan menuju dapur dan meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan tampang seolah-olah mengatakan anak-kurang-ajar-dasar-durhaka-ku-kutuk-kau! yang kini berjalan di belakangnya.

"Dimana makhluk itu?" tanya Yoochun dingin, ia memandang si magnae yang sudah melahap spagetti nya dengan curiga.

"Yhaa! Kenafah hihah ahu seferhi hihu? (Yaa! Kenapa lihat aku seperti itu?)" tanya Changmin merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan Yoochun yang mengintimidasinya itu.

"Kau bisa saja punya rencana jahat pada hyung mu ini, Lord Voldemort.." jawab Yoochun culas dan mulai menyantap spagetti nya.

Ting tong

"Aish, siapa juga yang bertamu di jam makan malam seperti ini.." gerutu Jaejoong lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak usah, Boo.. Biarkan si dahi lebar itu saja yang membukakan pintu. Chun, sana buka!" perintah Yunho cuek.

Yoochun mencibir dan beranjak dari dapur untuk membuka pintu.

"Siapa?"

Cklek

"Annyeong—"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BRUAGH

Yesung memandang Yoochun dengan pandangan aneh lalu beralih kepada Kkoming yang berada di pelukannya.

- **xoxoxo** -

"Maaf sudah mengganggu makan malam kalian,"Yesung tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Maaf juga sudah merepotkan, temannya Kkoming sudah bermain di dorm orang seharian ini.."

Jaejoong dan Yunho tersenyum ramah, "tidak masalah, hyung. Kami juga senang bermain dengan si kyeopta ini, dia benar-benar menyenangkan.."

"Ah, benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan Yoochun-ah, apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa langsung pingsan begitu melihatku, apa ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Yesung sambil menunjuk Yoochun yang kini terbaring di sofa dengan Changmin yang memijat-mijat kakinya dan Junsu yang memangku dan mengipasinya.

"Ah, Yoochun hanya kelelahan.. Tidak usah dipikirkan, hyung!" balas Jaejoong sambil tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu.. Selamat malam," pamit Yesung sambil meninggalkan dorm DBSK dengan Kkoming dan si kyeopta di pelukannya.

"Fiuh, Yoochun itu payah sekali.." ratap Jaejoong sambil menghela nafas.

"Dia itu phobia atau bagaimana, sih? Rasanya lebaynya seperti benar-benar nyata.." timpal Yunho.

Ting tong

"Siapa lagi yang bertamu? Ckckck," gumam Yunho sambil membuka pintu.

"Yesung-hyung?" tanya Yunho kebingungan.

"Err, boleh minta bantuan kalian untuk besok? Semua member besok tidak ada di dorm dan aku tidak yakin meninggalkan Kkoming dan temannya sendirian di dorm.. Jadi, bolehkah?" tanya Yesung sambil menatap iba kedua anjing imut di pelukannya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan sebaliknya, sama halnya dengan Junsu dan Changmin yang juga saling berpandangan.

Sedetik kemudian, keempat partner Park Yoochun ini mengulas sebuah senyum simpul penuh arti.

- **xoxoxo** -

Yoochun meremas note kecil yang baru saja ia baca dengan emosi lalu mencampakkannya begitu saja di atas lantai.

"Apa-apaan ini aku ditinggalkan sendirian di dorm dengan dua ekor anjing!" rutuk Yoochun sambil memandang nista ke arah dua anjing yang dengan riangnya berlari-lari di ruang tengah.

"HYAAA!"

Yoochun dengan segera naik ke atas sofa ketika Kkoming mengejarnya, sama halnya dengan si putih. Mengambil kap lampu dari lampu disebelahnya dan mengibas-ngibaskannya—berniat mengusir kedua anjing itu.

"OMGSUNNNNNNNNN!"

BRUGH

Dan pingsan begitu saja ketika kakinya dijilati oleh kedua makhluk imut itu.

- **xoxoxo** -

 **Omake**

"Bagaimana keadaan dorm sekarang, ya?" tanya Changmin sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Kkoming dan si putih itu sekarang," ujar Junsu dengan santai membaca sebuah novel lalu menenggak tropical cocktail di sebelahnya.

"Anak-anak! Ayo nikmati liburan kalian! Ombaknya sedang tinggi!" panggil Yunho dari tepi pantai dengan Jaejoong yang menenteng sebuah papan seluncur.

"Affirmative!" disusul dengan Changmin yang antusias menuju ke tepi pantai.

Poor Yoochun.. Sudah sendirian di dorm dengan dua makhluk yang paling ia tidak suka, mirisnya lagi ia ditinggal dengan sengaja oleh kedua orang tuanya dan kedua adiknya yang kini sedang bermain dengan bebasnya di pantai.

Sabar ya, cobaan itu memang berat.

* * *

- **theend**

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from FanFiction.Net


End file.
